Bloodlines
Bloodlines are a specific type of extended Pureblood Mage family who are ranked within "Player Society," an elite group of purebloods who trace their lineages back hundreds and even thousands of years. 'Goal' The goal of Player Society is, ultimately, to protect the world against outsider invasions. They are said to have had a hand in ending the last ice age (a shadow realm invasion), and are always preparing themselves and their members for this goal. In order to produce vigilant, war-ready mages who are difficult to deceive, however, they are encouraged to practice upon each other in rather cutthroat games of politics and outright war, with rather medieval hierarchies. There is the magical theory that there are multiple worlds or dimensions that exist beyond our own: worlds of elemental energy such as Aquas, Ignis, Terris, and Aeris; the realm of shadows (Umbra or Nefarium); and Otherworld to list a few. Creatures or entities not of our world are all referred to collectively as Outsiders. Not only can permanent gateways be opened between the worlds via riftcraft (a type of illegal dark magic), the veil between realms is not uniform in strength, and under various circumstances do otherworldly creatures arrive on our home world and attack or attempt to invade it. The Game was created as a way to maintain a strong defense against invasion, to serve as a training ground to sharpen the various skills and tactics needed for a successful defense. The Game was created when the world as a whole had to overcome a harsh lesson on the grave consequences should it ever be overrun by an external threat, in a time where magekind and most living creatures were nearly wiped out. A good analogy is the original purpose behind the medieval joust. While jousting was a popular source of entertainment during the middle ages, it was a war game intended to keep combatants trained and ready should they be called to a real battle. While non-players do not realize it, to be called an Outsider implies that a mage has forgotten their true purpose and has been misled, and is a danger to the world. (Tenet 8!) Player Society Players have a different perspective of the world than most people. They are mages who, in essence, live in a medieval-esque feudal society that exists somewhat secretly alongside modern society. Players are all nobility, and the vast majority belong to bloodlines which are large, extended families that are structured much like their own kingdom. The society as a whole follows old-style etiquette and decorum. Each bloodline may have its own unique culture and each player may have their own style of play, but there are some core similarities that can be found across all bloodlines: the structure, status system, etiquette, and ranks. Most players’ main goal in the Game is to earn status. Doing so can be achieved in many ways, but it really boils down to the ability to garner resources for oneself and one’s bloodline, and ensure both your personal status and bloodline’s status are secure and as high as you can get. Do this without getting yourself assassinated or humiliated in the process, of course, as that tends to defeat the purpose. As per the tenets: everything is permitted. It can involve a lot of draining work and political dances to Play. Some like to take vacations from it or make their home life more casual to offer an emotional reprieve. Some few may alter their own goal as a player that instead of earning status for themselves, they focus on supporting others while still working towards the ability to maintain defenses should an invasion come. Game Tenets The tenets are the principles and beliefs that many groups follow in order to achieve success in combat. Many staff members, especially ones in bloodlines, will reference the tenets to convey a point, demonstrate something, or warn someone. The tenets are made up of concise phrases in order to be easier to memorize. The wording is very specific, for they can hold multiple meanings when applied to any given situation. Players will fiercely follow the tenets. At the academy, you may hear other individuals quote them, but they are not necessarily players. They are just quite applicable to life in general. (Trefoil Game is considered a non-game zone. This means bloodline politics are suspended.) Tenet 1: Failure is not an option. Don’t get caught. Tenet 2: Everything is permitted. Keep your options open. Tenet 3: Everyone is potentially under opposition control. Tenet 4: Loyalty to thy blood before all else. Tenet 5: Assume nothing. Tenet 6: Vary your pattern while seeking out others’. Tenet 7: Don’t look back. You are never alone. Tenet 8: Stay true. Tenet 9: Don’t unnecessarily harass the opposition. Lull them into complacency. Tenet 10: Act without hesitation, and on your own terms. Tenet Details Tenet 1 * Failure is not an option: while some failures are recoverable and mistakes are an opportunity to learn and try again, anything you fail at is a status loss for yourself. But only if you are caught. * Don’t get caugh'''t: if blame can be traced back to you with proof, you have endangered yourself, your partner, and your bloodline. * If you do fail, if it is something that can be learned from and corrected, do so. Fix the problem rather than give up. Tenet 2: * '''Everything is permitted: anything is possible, but actions do have consequences. While you could theoretically attempt anything, be ready for what may happen afterwards as a result. This is why you don’t want to get caught. * Also, in terms of research, anything is possible. We are in a society of magic: we can turn teapots into rats and make carpets fly. It just may take a lot of research to figure out how, if something seems impossible. * Keep your options open: Everything is negotiable. You just need the appropriate leverage to barter with. Tenet 3: * Everyone is potentially under opposition contro'''l. Whether they were manipulated, forced, mind-controlled, a polyjuice-potion, or are tricking you, be mindful and always look for signs that another is not as loyal as they should be, or not what they appear to be. Tenet 4: * '''Loyalty to thy blood before all else: blood is family, kin. In an immediate level, this is your bloodline and blood-related family. On a wider level, this is those of your community, and further, magekind as a whole. Even if two siblings fight, they should still be loyal to one another against external threats, and support one another against such. A united front. * Obedience to one's ancestors and to the Old Ways. There is a real Gaelic proverb that says "Lean gu dlùth ri cliù do shinnsre" - Let us follow in the brave path of our ancestors. Pride in family history and lineage, and keeping alive the heart of the traditions, the honor, and the stories of those people who came before you. Respect for the experience of those who came before you. * There is a deeper lesson on the point of traditions and how our ancestors, over time, have adapted as well. Do not follow specific rules or traditions if they do not have a purpose in the situation: be able to adapt and grow, rather than stagnate. Build on what has been learned before. The world around is always changing, and so you have to adapt, as well, to survive: just like your ancestors did. Tenet 5: * Assume nothing. When you make an assumption, you no longer take into account the other options, and can then be caught unprepared. Be mentally flexible and consider all angles. Be ready for anything. Example: “this wall is safe.” * Rules, or parameters, can change. They can also be interpreted in very different ways by people with different perspectives. * Don’t believe everything you see, hear, or read. Use your own analysis to judge if something is actually true. Don’t be gullible or jump to conclusions. Tenet 6: * Vary your pattern: don’t become predictable unless you are setting up a trap with it. * Seek out others’ patterns: they become predictable, and while you don’t want to assume that they will continue the pattern, there is high probability that patterns will recur. Patterns may also reveal a weak point (such as a gap in sentries or a time when your target is always tired). * Nothing is done without a reason, however frivolous the reason may be. There is cause and effect. If an event or change confuses you, figure out why it happened: was someone trying to just irritate you (and why were they doing that?), or have fun, or was there a safety concern? Tenet 7: * Don’t look back: you are never alon'''e. There are two ways to really apply this: one is to always act as though someone is watching you, following you, or eavesdropping. Mind yourself. * The second way to apply this tenet is the concept of having allies or a partner watching your back. For example, if a partner is sneaking in your shadow as support and help for you, don’t give their position away to any enemies by looking back for them. This can also be a source of reassurance and a reminder that you can seek out help. Tenet 8: * '''Stay true. While being able to act like you are someone else is useful, you will not do yourself any favors by trying to actually become something your core cannot accept or is unhappy with. Don’t let others’ bullying or snide remarks force you to do things you do not approve of, either. Recognize that you are different from everyone else, be it nature, be it raising (nurture), be it your life experiences... and that differences among people is natural in the world. * Listen to your intuition: it is a sixth sense. Know how to differentiate between your hormonal instincts and your intuition: apply logic, AND get a good feel for a situation. Your gut reaction--if that intuition is developed--can more quickly warn you than you have time to analyze. * Know yourself. Know your limitations. Find ways to overcome the limitations, without overwhelming yourself. Don’t hide behind excuses, or you will never overcome them. * Actions, not words: actions speak louder than intent. Prove yourself through deeds. * It is the choices we each make that define who we are. Tenet 9: * Don’t unnecessarily harass the opposition. Lull them into complacency. If your opponents are tipped off that something is up, if you trigger their warning flags, then they will be harder to target and will be more watchful of you. If you feign lack of interest, they won’t be as wary of you and are easier to trick or sneak up upon. Tenet 10: * Act without hesitation... and on your own terms. For the purposes of this tenet, hesitation most often refers to pausing because of fear. Show courage: bravery is not an absence of fear; courage and bravery are the ability to act even though you are afraid. Those who are not afraid may actually just be ignorant of the dangers, or have a weak sense of self-preservation; they are more likely to be reckless rather than brave. * Don’t let an opportunity pass by. * However, do not to pounce just because you were goaded into it. If you aren’t being forced to act (which is a cost/benefit analysis), then wait until you have the upper hand. Don’t let compromise cloud your decisions and your analysis. 'Boards' A "Board" is a large geographical region that is claimed as the territory of a group of bloodlines. There are 20 total boards in the world, currently, and they are said to have influence with the International Confederation. Each board is named for the currently ruling (most powerful) bloodline in its territory. Bloodlines are extended families who work together against other bloodlines, sharing ancestral heritage. They can be considered kingdoms or ‘kindoms’ in their own right, all within a larger empire that is their Board. Depending on the bloodline’s rank and size, they may have multiple estates and even command small towns or cities, or at least own portions of markets, shipping companies, and banks. In some areas and in most gameboards’ history, they were originally tribes or clans. The ruling bloodline of each board is effectively responsible for leading their board if an invasion happens. It is a term called "Common Threat," when all games and in-realm fighting is put aside in the face of a threat to all of magekind. 'Bloodline Rankings' Bloodlines rank amongst themselves by status, power, influence, and resources. ''' # Tier 1 consist of the most powerful 12 bloodlines on a board # Tier 2 are the next 24 most powerful # Tier 3 are the lowest half of the board, maxing out at 36 bloodlines total per board. Within each tier, bloodlines are ranked in order by resource power and influence. These rankings change depending on a bloodline's ability to gain leverage over other bloodlines. '''Known Bloodlines There are many more bloodlines, but these are the ones that have been mentioned more frequently. *Duodecim Tribus: These are the original first tier within a gameboard, or those that founded the board at its inception. Not all duodecim tribus have survived to current day, and being a part of one can be difficult as it paints an additional target on one’s bloodline. With age comes a great many alliances, debts, and owed favors, as well as enemies, grudges, and ancient rivalries. Most tribus are many thousands of years old. Players without a Bloodline Players can exist without having a bloodline. Having a bloodline requires being claimed by the heirloom-bound and swearing fealty, but being a player in general only requires the acknowledgement of that status by any single heirloom-bound (and being a pureblood). That is no simple matter, however, as it is on the heirloom-bound’s status if you do not perform well as a player and make a mockery of the Game: a new player whether 11 or an older adult entering the Game must be able to meet certain minimum standards. Solo players are also unprotected by anyone but themselves, and at the mercy of any bloodline - they get by via making themselves useful or otherwise finding a protector. Some solo players will band together (often in families) like an unofficial bloodline, serving as mercenaries or providing shipping (or pirating, ‘trading companies,’ privateers) or serving as information brokers. If they prove themselves, it is possible for the board’s ruling bloodline to grant them the bloodline status and generate heirlooms. (Other new bloodlines are formed by players who originally were a part of another bloodline but either successfully broke away or were granted permission to leave.) Players without bloodlines can easily prove themselves useful to other bloodlines, provided they can walk that fine line of neutrality without getting squashed or claimed as a non-member resource. Without a bloodline, they are much more maneuverable, as they can operate freely on any board around the world. 'Internal Hierarchy Of A Bloodline' # Head: '''Each bloodline is ruled by a Head, who is an heirloombound. # '''Heir or Heiress: this is an heirloombound who is next in line and, like a grown prince or princess, commands their own respect and authority. This is never an agnes (person under age 11). # Heir/ess Apparent trained and serves as next in line until an heir or heiress is named and bound. # Full Member Players: next are the Players who are members of their bloodline; these are all purebloods born into the family. Certain roles they perform may carry more prestige than others, like being steward of a large estate or serving as a Plumbum Stipator (Primary Bodyguard) to one of the heirloombound. # Half-Members: those purebloods who were "adopted" in come next. Sometimes they are blood relatives but were demoted. # Non-Member Players The next levels are a bit more vague and variable, depending upon a tool’s proven intelligence, loyalty, and usefulness. These are servants. : 7. House-elves, wraiths, golems, homunculi, and similar magically-created servants with intelligence and bound loyalty oaths. They have discernable loyalty, so are trusted more than any human servants who haven’t taken an unbreakable vows : 8. Pureblood tools: non-players who have contracts with the bloodline into their service. : 9. Halfbloods or Muggleborn tools (adults > children) : 10. Magic-capable intelligent creatures that are not bound to absolute, discernable, 100% loyalty : 11. Muggle tools (adults > children, no magic) and the distorted (diseased, infected, mutated). They are all sometimes called Changelings. Heirloom Bound The ‘king’ or ‘queen’ is the Head of the bloodline (Trefoil students sometimes have trouble calling a Head of House a Head for this reason, and may use the term ‘House Leader’ instead). The ‘prince’ or ‘princess’ who is chosen (usually a descendent of the Head, but not always) is called the heir or heiress. Regardless of the rank, both of these are titled Lord or Lady, which is short for Warlord and Warlady; they are collectively referred to as heirloom-bound or, as appropriate, Warleaders. Heirlooms are artifacts specific to their own bloodline that are highly protected and are passed down over generations of the bloodline’s leaders. Most bloodlines will have 2 or 3 of these, and the items are only passed on when the current ‘owner’ dies. Each heirloom is correlated with a specific, significant person from the bloodline’s history and is highly honored and coveted as an artifact. A bloodline needs at least one heirloom; without them, no one can be an heirloom bound, and there is no more bloodline, then - so if a bloodline loses its heirlooms, it is in grave danger and may be declared vanquished. The creation of heirlooms is a secret closely guarded by the ruling bloodline of a board. The warlord or warlady of any bloodline is royalty, regardless of their bloodline’s rank and size compared to other bloodlines. They are responsible for training, protecting, and leading the bloodline as a whole, and for that reason, they are highly protected and respected by the members of their bloodline. If they are lost, however, every player knows that it is of utmost importance to retrieve the heirloom and return it to the bloodline. Marrying an heirloom bound does not grant the other a title (for example, someone who marries a Lady does not become a Lord.) One may only gain that title by having an heirloom. Pretending you are a Lord or Lady is not acceptable: it is generally known that heirloom artifacts allow their bonded to sense another heirloom bound’s nearby presence. Etiquette for dealing with Heirloom Bound * Do not interrupt, be rude to, or be disrespectful to an heirloom-bound (even of another bloodline). Answer them promptly. They are royalty essentially. * Using first names is a sign of familiarity in a formal setting for players unless the person grossly outranks you (i.e. heirloom bound to player). When being polite, permission has been given to use their first name. Players use the title Mr., Miss, or M. for each other informal settings In many cases, offering food that is not being served by a house-elf or wraith is considered a bit of an insult. As players, the concept of poisons and food safety is an early lesson, as poisons are a common method of stealthily compromising or removing a target, and by the Old Ways, food served by a magically-bound servant such as a house-elf or wraith is guaranteed from the host or hostess to not have passed through player hands and thus possibly been contaminated. When this is not an option, servants are employed as food-testers. Doing this discreetly is not intended as an insult to the host or hostess, as a host or hostess should be respectful for their guests’ safety. Estate is a catch-all for the dwellings of any member of the bloodline and can span from a grand castle to a mobile pop-up tent. As a part of the Game, keeping vague about a dwelling’s size by calling them all estates can verbally mask the size and defensibility of any given dwelling. Your tent could be referred to as an estate in conversation if it belongs to the bloodline and houses you. Hotel rooms, however, are not estates, as they do not belong to the bloodline. Many bloodline members live in private homes in towns or cities or have larger tracts of land in rural areas where their family oversees farms, forests, castles, or research facilities. Forests, ranches, and vineyards all exist. Most of the manual labor is often done by tools (servants), though players with magic and/or a simple love of growing things and caring for creatures can make the choice to involve themselves as much as they wish (or as much as their Lord or Lady commands). The main estate is usually the largest dwelling owned by the bloodline. Typically, it is a large castle, palace, or manor and is heavily defended; many have towns sprung up within their protective sphere. It serves as the hub of the bloodline and the home of the bloodline’s leader. Most parties and galas are hosted at the main estate, and most formal bloodline business is conducted there. Most of a bloodline’s treasures are guarded there. In times of strife, it is the most defended stronghold. These large estates often have large libraries and ballrooms and feast halls or dining rooms, as well as courtyards for bonfires and festivals, arenas and theatres, elaborate workrooms and guest quarters, and stables and immense gardens. Secret passages are a mainstay, whether as servant access or for members (and children) to sneak about and eavesdrop, or escape; most main estates have underground passages, dungeons, and secret workrooms as well. Outer stone walls and gates stop invading armies from quickly crossing in on foot. Other castle defenses like moats and drawbridges may also be included, but some estates lack them or use other forms of defense. Bloodline Members Members and all of their ‘possessions’ and ‘income’ belong to the bloodline, and can be claimed and re-distributed to others by the heirloom-bound at whim. Because of this, internal politics are a central aspect of a bloodline member’s life. Keeping your heirloom-bound happy, entertained, and protected will earn you status and reduce the chance you’ll have everything taken away from you. Protect and serve the heirloom bound, and they will protect you. Roles in the Bloodline There are many jobs to be managed, and some jobs may overlap. These can include and are not limited to: About the Dinah Community The Dinah Community is dedicated to the protection of their bloodline's heirloom bound. The Dinah Community is overseen by that bloodline's Plumbum Stipator. The community is highly trained in both magical and martial combat. Their training, in particular, focuses on how to disable multiple opponents in tight quarters. The Code The difference between a plumbum stipator and a bodyguard is as follows: “Our unwavering self-control and steadfastness is what separates a plumbum stipator from any other type of bodyguard. It is a guarantee to the one you guard that you will hold when others would turn and flee, remaining between them and danger at all times. It is a guarantee that if comes down to shielding the one you swore to protect or yourself, you will chose them without a second’s hesitation even with your dying breath. Your enemies know that to enter a fight with a plumbum stipator means that they better be sure they killed you first. To be alive when your charge is not is a fate worse than death, for you are without honor.” Ranking * Prospect: With their bloodline’s permission, anyone may declare themselves as a prospect plumbum stipator, or “prospect” for short. They will train on average for 5-10 years depending on the individual’s past experiences and natural aptitude. A prospect trains under their bloodline’s plumbum stipator & its weapon masters, who are candidates. Their training is guided by five different principles: self-control, indomitable spirit, perseverance, loyalty, and sacrifice. Once there is a general consensus among the trainers, the prospect is permitted to take the candidacy exam. A side note: In the absence of such parties, it is not uncommon for another plumbum stipator to step up and oversee the training. ** Exam: the test designed to be emotionally, mentally, and physically brutal. Passing it is a source of great pride and the idea of repeating it strikes equal terror for good reasons. The exam is broken up into 5 components. *** Test 1: Physical Fitness (Gauntlet, proficiency with a multitude of weapons) *** Test 2: Magical Fitness (Rescue mission, tactics etc) *** Test 3: Mental Endurance & Awareness (Permitted zone is a progressively smaller box) *** Test 4: Obedience in Melee (Protecting multiple resistant targets) *** Test 5: Melee in a Contained Space (Resourcefulness, Overwhelming odds) * Candidate: Any individual who has passed the exam is now a candidate. Candidates may serve in a host of roles (weapon master/assistant to an older weapon master, escort or retrieval missions, squad leaders during battle etc). If a highly skilled candidate is on the main estate, the plumbum stipatores will arrange for them to cover various guard shifts for the heirloom bound when the plumbum stipator is not available or is out training. * Plumbum Stipator: Upon being chosen, a plumbum stipator takes a magical vow to that particular heirloom bound. To break it is simply unthinkable. While all players are expected to be obedient to their heirloom bound, a component of the vow exempts the plumbum stipator from having to obey, as long as it is in the course of protecting their charge. “Sometimes, the one you are protecting needs to be protected even from themselves particularly when one is dealing with an heirloom bound. Their first instinct and training is to wade into a fray even when your analysis concludes that this a very bad idea. While they are capable of getting quite grumpy, at least they are alive when they regain consciousness. Tenet 9 before striking the back of the head is my advice.” - A plumbum stipator, to a recently made candidate during a debriefing. This position holds the highest status one may obtain in a bloodline without becoming an heirloom bound. It is expected that an individual serves in this position until their death or until the choosing heirloom bound decides to remove them. Faced with removal, a plumbum stipator will often choose to self-sacrifice in battle rather than be placed in permanent disgrace. In addition to protecting a particular heirloom bound, the plumbum stipator is ultimately responsible for both prospects and candidates. Growing Up In Player Society The Law of Agnes The Law of Agnes is found within Player Society. It prohibits an adult player (ages 11+) from engaging an uninitiated player (ages 0-10) in a status dispute. It is recognition that the agnes is still learning the tenets and how to use them effectively. Childhood Player children are known as Agnes until the age of 11, at which time they swear full fealty to their bloodline (should their heirloom-bound accept them as members - it is a fear of an agnes to be denied and demoted to tool, particularly if they have not manifested magic yet. Non-mages cannot be players). They are raised to be extremely loyal to their bloodline and to highly respect their heirloom-bound. Disappointing an heirloom-bound who has control over your fate never ends well. Pleasing them can bring rewards and status. Being raised in a magical family, they learn quickly as toddlers that temper tantrums get them nothing but a silencing spell and possibly a body-binding to keep them from thrashing or causing a scene - if the parents or nannies are skilled in that magic. Schedule Typical Nursery Day: * Wakeup, dress - scheduled time before nannies let them pounce each other * Breakfast * Lessons - rotated among different tutors and activities (alphabet, arts/crafts shapes and colors, science, basic magic theory, swimming, combat/fitness, numbers, music, dance, etc) * Lunch * Freetime/Nap - occasional lessons or special classes (riding, etc) * Prep for Recitation - bathe as necessary * Recitation * Dinner - if you earned it * Freetime/bathe * Storytime * Bed Typical Agnes (5-10) Day: * Wakeup, bath, dress - less guarded and more sticking to a schedule * Breakfast - either in-suite or with year group, maybe with family * Lessons/Freetime - mixed, appointments organized by the governess * Lunch - either in-suite or with year group, maybe with family * Lessons/Freetime - mixed, appointments organized by the * Prep for Recitation * Recitation * Dinner - if you earned it, with year group or family * Freetime/bathe * Family time in the nursery (or in parents’ suite) * “Bed” Training Agnes learn the tenets as preschoolers alongside their numbers and alphabets, and as children of nobles, tend to be tutored from an early age on all kinds of subjects: magical theory, arts, music, equestrian, etiquette, dance, math and science, history, elegant calligraphy, and numerous languages. Most player children know their regional language and are at least semi-fluent in Latin, though the age at which they start learning Latin or other languages varies widely between bloodlines and families. The mainstay of an agnes’ life is the Recitation. This is a formal recital, usually verbal, of things they are expected to memorize or an explanation of what they have learned that day, overseen by a parent, tutor, or heirloom-bound. It is commonplace for agnes to not get dinner until they have completed their day’s recitation to satisfaction. The complexity of recitations may vary based on the bloodline’s rank, expectations, and the status of the family (such as if the agnes is of the bloodline’s ruling family or especially may become the next heirloom bound). Some bloodlines start training their children in physical combat early in their lives. While oriental martial arts are extremely rare among non-oriental bloodlines, a Trefoil student would have access to start training in those martial art forms with instructors at the Academy’s dueling club as young as 8. Swordsmanship, archery, and other weapons-based combat is at least lightly trained, with some children effectively being trained as future ‘knights’ (some bloodlines may even use the term, though it is not a title recognized by the whole Game world). The greatest combatant aspiration for a player would be to become a plumbum stipatores: the primary bodyguard to an heirloom bound, the Navy Seals of the Player Society. It is possible to be tested and recognized as a Prospect while an agnes, though candidacy tests are only performed on adults (those 11+, and more often in the 16+ range). Agnes’ Play Board and card games are often a favorite pastime, as are exploring the enormous gardens and maze-like halls of the estates they visit. Playing with other children often involves clique-tactics and bullying, honing manipulation and/or intimidation tactics used as adults. “Friends” can exist, though the higher the tier, the less you can trust your companions, to the extent that many first-tier players don’t learn what the word “friend” means except that tools and outsiders have them (and thus it is a low-status thing to be avoided). Some children will form mock-status-partnerships and alliances, or form consos: small groups of children allied with each other, mimicking an adult team. Depending on the culture, some may even have mock marriages arranged by their bloodlines at major holiday festivals. They grow up needing to barter or manipulate for nearly everything, as nothing is just given for free: to do so is an insult insinuating the receiver is too inept to get it for themselves. Trading, however, can come in the form of singing a song or doing the other a favor in return, so trading is achievable for an agnes of any age. Some may learn the tactic of being annoying, though in a world of magic, there is always the risk of a Petrificus Totalus and being left as a lawn ornament in the rain if one harrasses their more powerful opposition. Then, there is also tenet 4: loyalty to thy blood before all else. Siblings are expected to form a united front against external threats. Some Common Lessons An Agnes Learns: * Actions have consequences. * Nothing is done without a reason. * Everything is negotiable, if you approach it right and have good enough leverage. * Never say that a doll outranks your parent particularly if they are an heirloom bound. Even if your parent decides to play along, your doll will be systematically captured during the mock absorption. Rivals are sought out and completely destroyed. * Always look both ways when crossing a hall. * Running invites chasing. * Only chase that which you won’t regret catching. * Don’t let an opportunity pass by. * What is mine is mine and what is yours is mine, if I can get it. * But really, all your base are belong to your heirloom bound. (toys, clothes, tools, room, snowfort...) * You don’t have to run fast, just faster than the people behind you. * Pretty designs usually are traps. * Anything can be trapped. * Some things are illusions. * If you aren’t watching it, someone might trap it when you aren’t looking. * Sometimes, things get trapped while you ARE looking, but you can’t see it because of magic. * There is a secret door SOMEWHERE. * Someone might be watching through the mirror. Or the doorknob. Or the charmed blank wall. * Books are no replacement for experience. * Books, and everything else, can lie. * Don’t believe everything you hear. * Assume others are always listening. Tenet 7. * Magic Some people (and creatures) really can read minds. * Magic Blood can be used against you. * Food and drink may be spiked. Or poisoned. * Showing compromise invites attack. * Showing favoritism makes that item a target. * Adults often underestimate or ignore children. * Wraiths report to the heirloom bound first and foremost. * Always stand next to someone who looks more guilty than you. * Heirloom bound do not accept excuses. Stay True. * “Are you sure about that?” might be a mind game. Stay True. * Magic Your instincts and emotions can be magically manipulated. * Adults will not protect you from what they deem a “lesson.” * Not all lessons are survivable. * If a warning starts to ramp up in severity, the growth is usually exponential. * 1 minute might really be 15 seconds. Assume nothing. * Law of Agnes follows tenet 1. Beware who you anger. * Obey teachers when they are officially teaching and sanctioned by your heirloom bound. * Silencing spells are exercises in creativity. Family Life Families can vary widely among players, depending on what level of politics the parents are playing. Ruling families grow up on the main estate; some barely know one of their parents, due to it being a political marriage. Some have siblings that belong to other bloodlines, and are often separated from those siblings; usually such bloodlines are on good terms with each other due to the blood-kinship, but family politics can get interesting, particularly when the two bloodlines compete for resources or outright go to war with each other. Many families have a rather normal family life of nobility, whether in a town or out on a rural estate. Both parents may be members of the same bloodline, whether full members or half-members, or a mix. Families will travel to the larger estates or the main estate for large festivals and gatherings, taking the agnes with them. Tutors and governesses are common among player families, serving as the teachers and caretakers while the parents attend to business. Parents sometimes take an agnes along with them on business outings so the child may see how it is run. Some families may eat all meals together, while among others, a full family meal is a rarer occasion. Entering Adulthood Adulthood in the player world begins at age 11, rather than 17 or 18. While they may still live with their parents and are subject to whatever rules than can be enforced by simple status and power that older players will have, any player over the age of 11 is fair game to other players. “Student age” is used to differentiate between those still attending school, and those who have graduated. Many teenage players learn quickly to obey and honor their elders in order to benefit from their protection and resources, otherwise they must find other ways to protect themselves. Student Players Second and third tier bloodlines often enroll their students in non-player schools, as the tuition is usually cheaper. Hogwarts, for example, could have a large number of Player students. Not all would be ‘Slytherin’ though, as not all players are highly ambitious (regardless of a bloodline’s rank or even tier) or may have an internal core resonating more with one of the other houses. Some Player-only schools do exist, such as Terroville, which have their own traditions and policies. Some bloodlines (regardless of tier) send most if not all of their members to these schools. Students are permitted to attend a school that is not on their home board, though getting there or to a school caravan is at the bloodline’s expense. While on school grounds, it is widely agreed that students are not to be engaged in any inter-bloodline politics, as it is a training ground. Gameplay is limited to other students present at the school. If you wish to be from a player-only school (even if creating your own), please contact Ash or Paws to get information and concepts for development :) Status Partners A status partnership is a permanent, life-long alliance with another player, sealed by magical oath. One must have the blessing of their heirloom-bound to make a partnership. They agree to work together on the same agenda and have the same goal. Rarely is a partnership larger than just two people as it is quite difficult to balance the goals and agendas of more than just two. Partnerships are most often formed between ages 14 and 17, though some are made later, or new ones forged if a partner has died. What is a Bloodline Made Up Of Estates This is a catch-all for the dwellings of any member of the bloodline, and can span from a grand castle to a mobile pop-up tent. As a part of the Game, keeping vague about a dwelling’s size by calling them all estates can verbally mask the size and defensibility of any given dwelling. Your tent could be referred to as an estate in conversation if it belongs to the bloodline and houses you. Hotel rooms, however, are not estates, as they do not belong to the bloodline. Many bloodline members live in private homes in towns or cities, or have larger tracts of land in rural areas where their family oversees farms, forests, castles, or research facilities. Forests, ranches, and vineyards all exist. Most of the manual labor is often done by tools (servants), though players with magic and/or a simple love of growing things and caring for creatures can make the choice to involve themselves as much as they wish (or as much as their Lord or Lady commands). Main Estate The main estate is usually the largest dwelling owned by the bloodline. Typically, it is a large castle, palace, or manor and is heavily defended; many have towns sprung up within their protective sphere. It serves as the hub of the bloodline and the home of the bloodline’s leader. Most parties and galas are hosted at the main estate, and most formal bloodline business is conducted there. Most of a bloodline’s treasures are guarded there. In times of strife, it is the most defended stronghold. These large estates often have large libraries and ballrooms and feast halls or dining rooms, as well as courtyards for bonfires and festivals, arenas and theatres, elaborate workrooms and guest quarters, and stables and immense gardens. Secret passages are a mainstay, whether as servant access or for members (and children) to sneak about and eavesdrop, or escape; most main estates have underground passages, dungeons, and secret workrooms as well. Outer stone walls and gates stop invading armies from quickly crossing in on foot. Other castle defenses like moats and drawbridges may also be included, but some estates lack them or use other forms of defense.